Loving a Seaweed Brain
by MyTwinklingStar
Summary: 6. Oneshot. Annabeth Chase has been having jealousy issues with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the new oracle. She never realized that a certain seaweed brain was the cause of all of it. An alternative ending to The Last Olympian. R&R!


**A/N: I've been recently addicted to Percy Jackson and the Olympians so I wanna share a little story for my fellow Percabeth fans out there!**

**Oh, and btw, this is my alternative ending to The Last Olympian. Hope you all would like it!**

**Disclaimer: PJO is NOT MINE. Rick Riordan is the brilliant author of this series.**

* * *

**Loving a Seaweed Brain by MyTwinklingStar**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The name that makes my insides curl and my blood boil.

I watch as Rachel sits beside Percy and giggles animatedly. Percy would smile and acknowledge her but seemed occupied with his ballpoint pen, Riptide. Though, I noticed how he would occasionally glance nervously at the Athena table, but maybe, perhaps, me? I decided to shrug off the idea and turn my attention back to my food.

Anyway, I really don't think that what Rachel is doing now abides by the rules. I don't think that she should be sitting at the Poseidon table with Percy. I mean, that's against the rules right? I remembered one time that I got in trouble just because of sitting with Percy and Tyson. Then again, Rachel isn't really a half-blood, but can the rules be bended just because of a mortal girl who, by the way, is the new oracle? Where is Chiron and Mr. D anyway?

I slammed my fist to the table a little too hard. That itself, silenced the whole mess hall, I could tell that everyone was even lokking at me, but I couldn't care less. I stood up and and made my way to the Athena cabin.

I thought of the scene I just awhile ago, what would I explain to my cabin mates? More importantly, what would Percy think? Ugh! Why do I care? He has Rachel with him, I'm sure he enjoys her company.

A frustrated groan escapes my lips as I step inside cabin six. I'm a disgrace as the head counselor of the Athena cabin.

The room was quite bright since it's noon, but as I stepped in, I noticed someone. A presence that gave me a feeling. A godly feeling.

Inside stood a young woman with brown curls and casual clothing which consisted of a shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. She was looking through the row of book shelves, properly stacked alphabetically so her back was facing me

"Lady Athena," I bowed. She turned and nodded her head.

"Rise, my child. I need to talk to you," Athena said."I haven't been much of a mother to you lately, Annabeth. And since Jackson made us swore to pay attention to our children, all I did was claim them, not really help them. So, I'm here to help you and make up for the years I've wasted."

That took a lot to process. A goddess appearing in front of you, offering to help you because the said goddess owes you. Really, of all her children, she chooses me. Why exactly me?

"Uh, how do you intend to help me, exactly?"

"I'm no Aphrodite and my expertise doesn't really interact with your problem right now but, I'm here to help you with your 'guy problems'." She said finally.

"My what?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

"The son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson," was all she said. A simple name. Perseus Jackson. A single name that sent sensations in me.

"What about Percy Jackson?" I asked indifferently, trying to hide my initial reaction.

"The son of Poseidon has captured your heart, am I right?" at that, my face heated up.

"Love happens, and even I cannot stop it." Athena said."I may not like Perseus but I trust that he'll be good for you. If not, come to me and I'll personally turn him into an owl." I laughed and my mother seemed amused too. Maybe I'll ask her to turn him into seaweed instead. I grinned at the thought.

"Thanks mom, I appreciate it but I think I can handle him myself. Though I'll send you an iris-message when I need your help." Athena smiled and tucked a stray of hair behind my ear. It was a simple gesture but it was probably the only motherly thing she did since I was young.

"You're a very strong woman, Annabeth. Don't let a man wear you down. Remember that." she said."And Annabeth, I'm proud of you..." with that, she vanished, leaving a gust of swirling wind to where the goddess stood.

I sat at my bed, trying to process what my mom just said.

"Annabeth?" Someone called. I turned to see Rachel standing by the door. "Can I come in?"

Despite the fact that she's the cause of the somehow bad mood of mine, I gave her a weary smile and told her to come in.

"May I talk to you?"

"You're already talking to me," I said matter-of-factly. I closed my eyes and sighed. My temper really needs to calm down. If not, I'll be sassing everyone I talk to. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I came here to talk about Percy," she said."I want you to understand that Percy and I are just friends. If you and him are dat-"

"No, we're not dating,"

"Well, I'm going to tell you this. Percy is just a friend. Me being the oracle gives me a lot of pressure. A relationship isn't possible with responsibilities that I'm carrying right now."

Rachel looked me in the eye."Look, I admit that I like Percy. He's been there for me ever since. He understands me," she closed her eyes and sighed."The point is, he'll always be a friend to me, nothing more. I assure you that." Rachel clasped my hand and smiled. Maybe she's not so bad after all.

Suddenly, she trembled. Her grip on my hands tightened and her face seemed in shock.

_"Go to the place where you find best,_

_Before the light sleeps and rest,_

_Save the drowning maiden in distress,_

_And have a very nice evening with a dress."_

After that, Rachel fainted and collapsed into my arms. It was a good thing that they were sitting on my bed, if not, she would probably be kissing the floor. I half carried and half dragged Rachel to the infirmary. To be honest, for a small girl like her, she obviously weighed _a lot_.

I thought of the things she said awhile ago. Did she just foretold a prophesy? I tried to remember what she just said.

_'Go to the place where you find best,_

_Before the light sleeps and rest,_

_Save the drowning maiden in distress,_

_And have a very nice evening with a dress.'_

Seriously? A dress? What in Hades does that mean? What does it have to do with me?

I thought of the first line. Go to the place where you find best.

_'Well, that could be anywhere, but right now, all I can think about is anywhere as long as Percy is there with me.'_ I thought absentmindedly but immediately shooed it away.

Before the light sleeps and rest.

_'Hmm, that's like sunset! Before sunset!'_

Save the drowning maiden in distress.

_'No idea what it means, but maybe I'll save a nymph or something...'_

And have a very nice evening with a dress.

_'No way in hell, will I wear a freaking dress. I swear to all the gods, I will NEVER wear a dress.'_

* * *

I don't know what kind of spirit possessed me, but I'm here. At the shore. Sitting on the dry sand as the sea water crash into my feet and go back. The cool sea breeze blowing my blond hair and my dress. MY DRESS. Don't get me started on the putrid yellow sundress I'm wearing right now. If it weren't for Silena, I wouldn't mind ruining this dress by walking in dirt and swimming in muck. Stupid prophecy. Do I really need to wear a dress?

Instead of throwing my anger at Silena's dress, I stared out to sea, looking for the supposed 'maiden in distress' to arrive. Out there, I saw a shadow. Not too far away, a person was paddling the canoe toward the shore. Suddenly, a giant wave immersed from behind the canoe and washed the person away.

_'This may be the maiden in distress'_ I thought. I looked for a vehicle to travel by sea and saw a speed boat just by the dock. I jumped inside it but it needed a key. I tried to remember Leo's strategy on stealing a vehicle without keys. I pulled the wires underneath the steering wheel and began working with them. In less than a minute, I was ready to go. I guess they were right when they say that I work faster under pressure, but of course, it was my adrenalin rush fueling my body.

The speed boat engine revved as I cranked its speed to maximum and looked for the person. Still, I found no signs of the person and decided to roam around for any waddling demigods gasping for air.

Minutes passed and there was nothing. I began to worry and speculate. What if the said person is the strongest demigod ever and she died? What if she was destined to save the world and she died? It will be because of me.

Turning the engine down, I lowered my head to the water and looked for any signs, but-

"Aaahh!" I screamed as I fell underwater. I opened my eyes slightly and tried to swim to the surface but something was holding me back, something stronger than me, obviously. Crazy thing was, I didn't need air, I looked around and saw a pair of sea green eyes.

"PERCY JACKSON! Get me out of here!"

"Don't worry, Annabeth. You can breathe down here and still come out completely dry," he regarded my clothing."Nice dress by the way."

"No, you don't understand. Rachel just told a prophecy and I need to save this 'maiden in distress' out here. She's probably drowning right now! What if she's a big part of the prophecy of seven?" To my surprise, Percy laughed. Like laughed at my face!

"Why are you laughing?"

"I didn't think you would buy it."

"What?" I think I'm in the middle of a Percy's idiotic plans. As Athena's daughter, I refuse to stoop as low as he is and more so be fooled by his trickery.

"I asked Rachel to give you that _fake_ prophecy. I told her to act like she was spouting off important prophecy to make you come here."

"What did you just say?" I asked, completely dumbfounded (which is _really_ rare). I can't believe that I was deceived! By Percy, for the gods' sake!

"You should really look at your face right now. You look like you're about to hit someone really hard."

"Oh, really? And who is that lucky bastard who gets the luxury of getting punched by me?" I asked, making a fist on my right hand.

"I think it's the Connor brothers' turn to get punched in the face. Make their face bleed, okay?"

"Oh, I will make your face bleed, all right." As I was getting ready to hit his nose, the transparent bubble surrounding me popped, making me fall.

A hand grabbed my arm before I could reach the bottom. After inhaling a lung-full of air, I glared at Percy who was laughing his ass off at his little joke.

"Percy Jackson, I swear to the gods I will kill you after I'm out of here." I realized that I was in his air bubble now, making our room space a little small but still we both fitted perfectly inside it. Percy stopped laughing at my comment and looked serious for the whole time I was in his _domain_.

"Look, I asked Rachel to help me because I need to talk to you."

"You could've talked to me and saved all the trouble of dragging me out here while wearing a dress." he smirked. "Which adds another reason to beat the Hades out of you."

"I needed to talk to you _privately_."

"And may I dare ask why?"

For a moment, he just stared at me, making me feel conscious of myself. Is there something wrong with my dress? I was about to ask when he suddenly pressed his lips against mine. I was surprised, of course. But the feel of his lips on mine just felt right. Before I knew it, I was kissing him back. My fingers feeling the soft texture of his hair as he snaked his to my waist.

"I love you, Annabeth." he said in between our desperate kisses. Hesitantly, I pulled away, making out his words inside my head. _'I love you, Annabeth.' _Did I hear him correctly? He said he loves me. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me.

It took me a while to realize something. For the first time in my life I felt no need of consulting my brain. My heart spoke to me for the first time and I agree. I love him too. I never thought I'd feel something like this to an idiot like him. He was never my type. But somehow, the fates did a little twist in my life and I found myself slowly falling for him. Even my mother seemed to notice this but I refused to welcome the thought. I love him. And he loves me. That's what matters right now. We love each other.

I guess Percy was waiting for a response after my abrupt break. His face was unfathomable. His face mixed with emotion. Worry, hurt and in between those lines I saw love. Instead, I smiled and said,"I love you too, Seaweed brain."

Under his domain, I let him continue what we first started and followed our hearts. Something I never knew I'd confide in.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, guys. To clear something up. I'm not yet Dead, I repeat, I'm not yet DEAD. I was just being a lazy ass author and stopped writing in and instead focused on my wattpad account. I'm sorry for those who have been waiting for my updates but atleast I did a good job at writing this right? Really, I'm sorry. I'll try my best to update my stories. Anyways, have a good day!**

**-MTS**


End file.
